supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashlyn Hinon's Expulsion from P.S. 11 William T Harris
Preparation At School A Disgusting Video Nicole: "While Ashlyn's former preschool teacher Mrs. Skybird went out to offer the principal the attendance sheet for her class, Ashlyn did something unthinkable. Tokiko Okina: "That was very mean of her." Mrs. Skybird: "Alright, kids, don't go anywhere as I hand the principal the attendance sheet. You can play or read a book in the meantime, but be nice and gentle. Also, don't touch the computer." Skybird leaves sneakily goes behind the teacher's computer, which is at the home screen Ashlyn: (to herself) "I'll show my classmates something gross!" goes on Google Chrome and goes to YouTube.com and searches for Lupo the Butcher by typing in "gross butcher cartoon" Ashlyn: "Ooh! That will make them sick!" clicks on the video linked as "Lupo the Butcher DVD Quality" and the page loads. Once the video loads, she selects full screen mode Ashlyn: "There." (To her classmates) "Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you! Just watch!" snickers other classmates look at the Smartboard projecting Lupo the Butcher Lupo: "Sunnamab*****, piece ah s*** jahb! I quit! F***in' I donno..." Kaitlyn: "What?" on the screen is shown chopping a piece of raw meat, which falls on the floor Lupo: "F*** OFF YOU BAUM, I KEEL YEW!!!" Cyril: (Ashlyn's classmate) "I don't like the language that man's using!" Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: "Why the f*** did she show little kids Lupo the Butcher?! That video is totally gross!") Reicheru: "I feel really bad for the other kids now! Ashlyn should learn her lesson!" Sophie the Otter: "I agree! As much as I love that short for its humor and the fact it was made by Danny Antonucci, who is best known for Ed, Edd n' Eddy, where in the name of Hoohaw did she get that idea from?" when Lupo starts bleeding and screaming, the classmates (minus Ashlyn) begin crying and shrieking in terror and fear Skybird, concerned, approaches the classroom Mrs. Skybird: "What happened, kids?" Kathryn (another classmate of Ashlyn and Kaitlyn's cousin): "Ashlyn showed us a disgusting video with a cursing man that's bleeding!" Kaitlyn: "Yeah, and it made me and my cousin cry!" Mrs. Skybird: "My goodness! I have to tell Ashlyn right now." Skybird comes down to Ashlyn's level sternly Mrs. Skybird: "Ashlyn, let me find out what you showed your friends." Skybird checks the video's name, which is "Lupo the Butcher DVD QUALITY" Nicole: "This was when Ashlyn got in serious trouble." Mrs. Skybird: "Lupo the Butcher?! And this has no-no stuff?! Ashlyn! You should know that showing people this video is gross and not for preschoolers like you! Do you understand?" Ashlyn: "Zip your lips, bossy butt!" Mrs. Skybird: "That back-talk's not going to cut it. You're going to the principal's office, young lady." Ashlyn: "Uh oh..." Mrs. Skybird: "Uh oh is right. I'm afraid your stepmommy and daddy aren't going to be happy, either." Kathryn: "Teacher, I do not like Ashlyn." Kaitlyn: "Me neither." Cyril: "She's evil!" Principal Wells' Office Nicole: "Mrs. Skybird took Ashlyn to Principal Wells' office, where the principal himself explained the incident." Principal Wells: "Miss Ashlyn Hinon, I'm not pleased in what you just did. Now, you--" Ashlyn: "It was a--" Principal Wells: "Ah-ah-ah, I'm the one who should be speaking at the moment. Anyway, you shouldn't have touched the computer without your teacher's permission. How could such a big problem like that happen?" Ashlyn: "I wanted to get a kick out of their reactions!" Principal Wells: "That means you didn't really show any respect or care for your friends." Ashlyn: "You call them friends? Huh! They're so useless!" Principal Wells: "Showing a gross and inappropriate video not for your peers was absolutely disgusting. Besides, teachers would never want to show kids of any age that stuff, no matter if they're from preschool or high school. Because you frightened your class and the teacher with a disgusting cartoon like that, and you continued disrespecting people, you will be kicked out of here. Sit still while I call your daddy." Ashlyn's Entrance to Punishment Nicole: "At home, Joseph gave Ashlyn punishments for her act of defiance and disrespect." Catherine: "If I was there at the moment, I would've given her a good whipping for that preschool-level sin!" Sophie: "Uh, Catherine, that's pushing it." Catherine: "Oh." Joseph: "Ashlyn! Come over here right this very minute!" Ashlyn: "Yes?" Joseph: "You were kicked out of preschool yet again because you showed your class a cartoon called Lupo the Butcher. You do realize that has blood, gore, and swearing in it, right?" Ashlyn: "I do." Joseph: "Now that you're kicked out, you will not watch TV, play on the computer, or go outside to play until I find you another school and until you can behave." Ashlyn: "OH COME ON! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TV, THE COMPUTER, AND I MOST DEFINITELY WANT TO PLAY OOOOOOOOOOOOUTSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" Joseph: "I don't know what else to tell you, Ashlyn, except to do something other than those three fun things until you can behave in another school." Dietrich: "" (Translation: "Serves her right for being a complete d***! You go, Joseph!") storms off to her room and begins trashing it Joseph: "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Expulsion Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts